Only A Voice Right?
by HoldUpADamnMinute
Summary: Kendall better be hot, to fit his voice. Feisty, demanding, maybe a blonde, with somewhat green eyes… Yeah …But Kendall's just a voice! Nothing else… Right? - - - But if James was a person… He better fit the voice, maybe a hunky brunette, flirtatious, social, with nice hazel eyes... HAH, what I'm I thinking? He's just a voice!..Right? - - - KAMES and slight Cargan EQUAL SMUT LATER


Why hello there~ you have NO idea as to how honored I am that you decided to read this!

Heads up, there will be Kames and Cargan in this. Maybe even a little smut~? ;3

So yeah, the James that Kendall knows so far is only a voice in his head.

And the Kendall that James knows right now is the same, only a voice in his head!

So yeah! Btw James is in Los Angeles California and Kendall is in Saint Paul Minnesota

QUICK INFO:

**'James in Kendall's head/Kendall in James' head'**

_'Kendall talking to James in his own head/James talking to Kendall in his own head'_

"Talking out loud"

Narration

(**POV'S**)

~~~~~Switching settings~~~~~

-Enjoy~ and Have fun reading-

Warning: Language for now

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own BTR just the story plot

* * *

~~~LETS START AT KENDALL! :D (**Kendall's POV**)~~~~

It always started with the yelling. Can't James just let me sleep?! Just for once it would be nice to sleep in… just for a bit.

**'Kendall, Kendall, Kendall, KENDALL WAKE UP.'** James' voice yells through my head.

_'James, James, James, JAMES LET ME SLEEP!'_ I yelled back at … him.

Okay, Okay, James isn't a person. I don't know, maybe there is a James who matches with this voice, maybe not. But he's in my head. No I'm not crazy… Am I?

**'Yeah you are Kendall.**' James teases. I scowl and sighed, slipping off my bed. ANYWAYS, James might just be my conscious... Right? That's what it's called? He's the voice in my head, who tells me what's right, and what's going on in the world. He makes me feel… less lost... Yeah let's keep it at that.

Sometimes I wouldn't say he tells me the right things to do… But he makes me feel less lonely. Although I feel crazy, talking to a voice in my head all the time. I think he even flirts with me… HAH, Nah I'm just crazy. But sometimes it feels like he's a real person, talking to me. Just without a body. I can't create an image for him, even if I try. I just can't it's too hard.

**'Kendall hurry up, just chose a god damn outfit already!'** James yells at me. I sigh and pick out the closest clothes near me. This happened to be a plain designed turtle neck long sleeve shirt, some baggy jeans, and my gray and black Beanie. I quickly changed, grabbed my bag that was in the corner of my room, and jogged down stairs.

"Hello sweetie, glad to see you're awake, and on time!" My mom says from behind the kitchen counter. I nodded while grabbing a piece of toast, shoving it in my mouth. I put my bag down, slipping my jacket on. I slung my bag over my shoulder, after I zipped my jacket up.

**'Hurry up Kendall; I'm pretty sure your bus is going to be here soon.'** James says a bit irritated. I shrug it off.

_'Nah James I have a few more minutes! Don't worry about it!'_ I assure him. He just scoffs and lets me be, leaving my mind to myself. I finish the piece of toast, smiling at my mom. She smiles back as she prepares my little sister Katie's lunch. I grab my own lunch and shove it into my bag. I finally decided to greet my mom a proper good morning.

"Yeah good morning mom-"I hear my school bus stop at the corner of my street. "OKAY MOM, GOTTA GO, LOVE YOU!" I quickly yell, kissing her on the cheek before heading out the door and running to the bus.

**'Told you~**' James mocks. I scowl at him, not in the mood this morning. It was freezing outside! Sure I was use to the Minnesota weather, but it was so fucking cold out!

'_Shut up James, not in the mood.'_ I snap at him. I hear him chuckle, before my mind goes back to myself. Sometimes he just confuses me. His voice is… it probably has to be one of the 'sexiest' voices that I have EVER heard. It was low, smooth, and a bit flirtious. Pfft, it's just a voice. But if he was a person… He better fit the voice, maybe a hunky brunette, flirtious, social... Yeah that'd be cool. HAH, what I'm I thinking? He's just a voice! I shake my head, focusing on my route. I quickly jump onto the bus, the driver staring at me irritated. I quickly go to my seat, not wanting to irritate him any further.

"Morning Kendall!" My best friend Carlos greets as I take my seat next to him. I wave at him and look out the small bus window. I glance at Carlos, who was still staring at me, smiling like the little kid he was in the inside. I chuckle and greet him back.

"Yup, morning, Carlos" I said smiling at him. He nods and bounces up and down in his bus seat. I chuckle once more, placing my bag on my lap, resting my arms on top of it. I sigh, still a bit tired.

**'HEY! Tell Carlos I said Hey'** James says. I sigh and glance back at Carlos, who was still bouncing in his seat, smiling. He looks at me and stops bouncing.

"James said Hey" I told Carlos. He smiles once more and returns the greeting. I hear James chuckle, if he was a real person, I would be able to see the smile on his face. Oh! I think… Carlos is the only one about my weird mind, the one with James. He doesn't mind actually, he thinks it's actually cool, and interesting. That's the thing about Carlos. He just lets things be the way they are. He can make people smile, just by being himself. That's why he's my best friend. I smile again, dozing off a bit as the bus heads towards out school. I suddenly get snapped out of my dozing state by James,

**'Kendall. Kendall. HEY KENDALL YOU'RE AT SCHOOL'** he yells at me. I look around and out the bus window, to see that we were in fact at our school. I sigh and pick my bag up, quickly standing up and heading off the bus. I waited for Carlos so we could head to our homeroom together. Why did it feel like today would be a longer day than usual?

* * *

~~~~TO JAMES :D (**James' POV**)~~~~

_'Kendall shut up! YOU KNOW I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP'_ I snap at Kendall. He scoffs and continues to bug me. I groan in annoyance and irritation. Out of all 'people' Kendall knows how much I need my beauty sleep!

**'Come on James you lazy ass just get up and get ready for school'** he yells at me again. I climb off my bed and grab the clothes that were already ready for today. They were some ripped tight jeans, a tight v-neck t-shirt, and my bandana I keep on my wrist. I changed very slowly, and then went to fix my hair and admire myself in the mirror. Damn, I am one sexy son of a bitch, if I do say so myself~

**'Just hurry up James, you can gloat about yourself later'** Kendall sighs out. I groan in annoyance once again. Can't Kendall let me admire my beautiful self for once? Or let me have a full night of beauty rest?! 'Nope, you gotta get ready for school; now hurry up James' he says, answering my rhetorical question.

Alright, I guess I should deal you in. Kendall isn't actually a person… per say. Maybe there's a Kendall to fit this voice… Not likely. Kendall has to be the feistiest 'person' I have ever met. But he still helps me, get on with life, showing me what's going on, making me feel less lonely. Even if I have TONS of girls and guys willing to be with me-

**'James you're gloating'** I scowl at Kendall as he interrupts me. He just laughs and leaves my mind. Sometimes I think I'm crazy. But I just really need Kendall. He helps me get through life. I just wish he was an actual person. If he was he better be hot, to fit his voice. Feisty, demanding, maybe a blonde, with somewhat green eyes… Yeah it would be nice to meet an actual person to fit that description. But Kendall's just a voice! Nothing else… Right? Yeah... just a voice. I laugh to myself, thinking about how stupid my thoughts were sometimes. Now then. Time to start the day~

* * *

SO YEAH! Hoped you liked it so far! James and Logan show up in the next chapter! Please review and fave/follow! Thanks!

Follow/Review for James and Logan to finally have a spot light in the story!

PEACE!


End file.
